1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-guide device and a mounting assembly using the light-guide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatus often include a chassis and a plurality of functional modules mounted in the chassis. These functional modules are usually equipped with indicator lamps to show current working status of the corresponding functional modules. If the indicator lamps are disposed inside the chassis, light-guide columns are used to guide the light emitted by the indicator lamps to outside the chassis. However, after being guided over such distances, the intensity of the light is significantly reduced and the light becomes hard to see.